


周年特别节目

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 6





	周年特别节目

**[ON]**

-

女声1：大家好，欢迎收听本期purple radio，我是你们的主播Olaf。同样到场的还有常驻主播白菜道士——

女声2：大家晚上好，我是主播白菜道士。

（欢呼声和掌声）

女声2：你正经一点。

女声1：咳咳——！今天是三月二十一号，也是purple radio开播两周年，所以本期也是一期特别节目，会聊一些过去一年里听众朋友提出的关于我们两个的问题。

女声2：也会总结去年一整年我们的电台节目——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你不要做鬼脸，这是写在台本上的啊！

女声1：但你说出来就会很官方，这期本来应该随意一点的。收回来收回来。现在白菜道士和我正在她家里，刚刚吃完饭。不知道听众朋友有没有吃晚饭呢？欢迎在这期节目的推特下给我们留言。

女声2：对，这期我们特意聚到一起啦！耶——

（再次的欢呼和笑声）

女声2：虽然Olaf和我住在一栋公寓里，但她因为工作问题经常去国外出差，所以很多期节目我们都是通过视频完成的。

女声1：没错，很高兴两周年的时候赶回来了，谢谢我亲爱的公司。（变小声）我们是先聊公事还是先聊私事？

女声2：什么呀，怎么突然凑这么近……按照之前商量的顺序来吧——听众朋友们，我们昨天晚上整理了一份大家的提问清单，但接下来的节目也许不会完全顺着这个单子回答，可能聊着聊着就跑偏了，还请各位谅解。

女声1：因为刚才吃饭时喝了点酒，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，现在她把我的酒杯收走了——好了好了，那么第一个问题，是电台开播之后就有很多人问的：为什么要叫purple radio？还有关于创建电台的一些问题：开办节目的初衷、为什么选在今天这样一个日子开始。白菜道士先回答吧？

女声2：好的。刚开始是我想做一个电台，或者说类似的有声节目，然后把这个提议告诉Olaf之后，两个人一起商量着来做的。因为两年前这个时候是冠状病毒传播最严重的一段时期，很多人都居家隔离，包括Olaf和我。我们就想分享一些音乐、电影和电视剧，来充实我们和大家的生活。然后……正好Olaf是音乐制作人，我则是电视台的编导，对这方面也有一些自己的看法，有足够的话题可以聊。选定今天这个日期是因为我是三月出生，Olaf是二十一号出生，又正巧赶上第一期节目上线的时间，就凑了个巧。

女声1：是这样。最初我们有想过开一个youtube账号，做成一期一期的视频传上去。但是可能考虑到，近几年这种视频媒体太多了，

女声2：对。

女声1：所以我们想的是每天晚上，各位做饭、吃饭时——大多数时候是夜宵——打开我们的节目，一边做其他事一边听两个女人聊些有的没的（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）。而且这样对我们两个的压力会小一点，可能我们就穿着睡衣，也没有化妆，坐在麦克风前做节目……

女声2：就像现在。

（大笑）

女声1：对！白菜道士和我现在就是这个状态。非常舒适。

女声2：很多人可能也是正躺在床上，半梦半醒地听节目，不用把手机或者平板举着看屏幕。对听众和主播都是一种解放。

女声1：是的……然后是名字的问题。这个其实决定得比较草率？当时也没有想到电台会有这么多人收听……叫“紫色电台”只是因为白菜道士很喜欢紫色，而且我们俩的聊天头像是一对小人，她是粉色我是蓝色，混合在一起就是紫色。我这样一说，感觉这个名字真的好不用心。新的一年要改一下吗，嗯？啊，看来是不行了，白菜道士在瞪我，哈哈。

女声2：因为大家伙已经习惯purple radio这个名字了，对吧？如果哪天你们发现名字被改了，那一定是Olaf趁着我半夜睡着偷偷上线干的，请立刻在我们的推特下留言通知我。

女声1：打住打住！

（含糊的说话声）

女声1：下面请大家先听一首新歌，来自女子合唱团red velvet的翻唱作品：milky way。

（音乐）

-

**[OFF]**

“呜呜呜……”

“好好，放开。今天是不是太兴奋了？还说我不正经。”

“因为你好不容易回来了……不是说好是特别节目！暖气是不是有点问题？好冷。”

“冷？我去看看……没有问题，都正常的。你离我近些，过来。嗯？用一个麦吗？也好……要去拿件外套吗？”

“歌快放完了！先别去。”

“那过来我这里……——但没叫你坐我腿上啊！”

“嘘嘘嘘，该你说话了。”

**[ON]**

-

女声1：欢迎回来。刚刚这首歌是red velvet上周五刚出的单曲，翻唱自著名女歌手权宝儿的第三张专辑。之前也给大家推荐过很多这个组合的歌，这次的翻唱依然不让人失望。

女声2：说到这个可以先回答后面的一个问题。来自推特账号aringarosa：感觉主播Olaf很喜欢red velvet，白菜道士很喜欢演员裴柱现？两位为什么会喜欢她们呢？

女声1：果然两年的节目下来，大家对我们的取向都已经很了解了。关注red velvet是因为几年前因为工作跟她们有过合作，她们对人声的利用和音乐上的理念我都很喜欢。然后一直给白菜道士推荐，有的歌她喜欢，有的不喜欢，后来每次出新歌之后我们两个都会第一时间收听，接着进行讨论。

女声2：嗯，最近的几首还挺不错的，前段时间我们还一起去了演唱会。我认识裴柱现是她第一部电影double patty，当初主要是觉得她长得好看？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我太肤浅了。但持续关注是因为演技确实很好，也是一有新片上映我们会立刻去看的那种，所以不自觉给大家推荐了很多有关她们的作品。

女声1：当然我们的评论尽量都会摘掉粉丝滤镜，如果大家对每期内容有什么不同的看法，非常欢迎在当期节目下进行讨论，每一条评论我们都会认真去看。

女声2：所以才整理出精华问题来做这期节目。

（笑声）

女声1：接着是刚刚白菜道士说的总结。这个话题我们就随意聊一下吧？想到什么说什么。过去一年我们一共做了25期节目，平均时长是55分钟，一共聊了25部电影或电视剧，放过57首歌——咳，我好像那种年末总结的机器人。

女声2：那谈一谈印象最深的一期节目吧？我是《失踪的孩子》那一期，应该也是今年最长的一期。

女声1：我也是这期。直播就接近80分钟，之后录播上线，剪辑后也有70分钟。我记得好像也是那之后，电台的评论量激增，有很多听众直接在评论区吵起来了。

女声2：因为作为四部曲最后一部的影视化，《失踪的孩子》在口碑上确实出现严重的两极分化情况。我在那一期之前在网上看评价的时候就有这个心理准备，那时候也提到过。当然我个人是非常喜欢电视剧版的改编的——等这期节目过后的录播上线，记得在文案里写“理性讨论，不要骂人”。

女声1：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我会的。的确，在收听量大幅增长之后就会有更多不同的声音出现，这同样是purple radio挺重要的一个转折点。

女声2：我记得Olaf节目之后第二天晚上给我发消息，就说（压低声音）“我们好像火了”；然后我还没想好怎么回，跟着又来了一条：“这可怎么办呀”。

（大笑和掌声）

女声2：Olaf可能是电台历史上为数不多的不想节目火的主播。

女声1：希望听众们不要取消关注，我还是很需要你们的！

女声2：多了很多的关注之后，我们就有了更多机会邀请到厉害的人来做嘉宾，这里再次感谢每一位听众。然后是……今年中间有四期是只有我一个和嘉宾们聊，不少听众问Olaf是不是有事呀或者是不是身体不舒服——大家都很关心你，

女声1：谢谢各位。

女声2：对。当时我因为工作比较忙，然后还要照顾Olaf，没有及时查看大家的问题。虽然后面也有过解释，但这应该要算进总结里，就在这里再说一次。我们让Olaf自己说？

（奇怪的呼吸声）

女声1：是出了一个小车祸。但因为伤到面部，开口比较困难，缺席了四期节目。辛苦白菜道士一个人做节目，每天还要照顾我。

女声2：虽然大家只听到我一个人的声音，但背后的联系嘉宾、剪辑等Olaf做了很多，所以并没有真正缺席purple radio。我在此要强烈谴责闯红灯的无良司机。遵守交通法规，人人有责。

女声1：给各位说明一下现在的情况：养伤期间因为被这位投喂得太好，导致现在我的脸圆了两个度，每天去健身房。——绝对没有怪你的意思！

女声2：（小声）你也不敢。虽然各位看不到，也没有手福，不过我还是要说Olaf同学的脸颊手感好得过分……

女声1：她现在就在捏。

女声2：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈听众朋友可以自行想象一下，毕竟只有我能上手。

女声1：好了，请听下一首歌：来自AKMU的fish in the water。

（音乐）

-

**[OFF]**

“……要被捏红了。”

“那我亲亲。”

……

“现在能亲，但不可以在我说话的时候亲我。被他们听见怎么办？”

“刚刚他们听见了？”

“耳机里好像有声音。”

“听见就听见呗。”

“那就要成为直播事故了，然后我们的电台会因为十九禁被掐掉……”

“——啊哈……我困了。”

“嗯？喂喂……”

**[ON]**

-

女声1：再次欢迎回来。总结好像在刚刚说得差不多了？接下来应该是许多人都很关心的一些问题，就是两个主播的个人情况。有人在“电台创办理由”那里也问了我们两个是怎么认识的，感觉有这样志同道合的好朋友很难得。那么……这个问题我先回答一下吧，白菜道士扒我肩上快睡着了。她和我是在我刚大学毕业的时候认识的。是某个很大的聚会？我是跟着公司前辈一起去的，然后闲聊的时候有人介绍说白菜道士是我同校的前辈，然后就聊起来了。嗯？你醒了？

女声2：咳咳，刚刚有点困，可能是酒劲上来了。——那次聚会意外聊得很开心，之后交换联系方式，发现品味很合，慢慢就熟了。

女声1：是这样。

女声2：还有什么问题？自我介绍……嗯，大家应该只是在某些话题里可以捕捉到我们是做什么的，但还没有正式给大家介绍过。

（摩擦声）

女声1：我先说吧。我是某家娱乐公司的制作人，因为拍摄啊、录音啊各种原因经常出差。不过总体而言，时间的支配比较自由。

女声2：她很厉害的，最近音源榜上一位的那首歌就是她参与制作。

女声1：好了！为了不暴露我具体是谁让我们忘记这段。

女声2：嗯……我是早Olaf三年毕业，换过两家电视台，一直在做编导。是那种需要按时上下班，时不时还要加班的社畜。

女声1：所以我们的节目常常在深夜进行。

女声2：深夜成人主播。

（短暂沉默后大笑）

女声1：回放版需要把这段剪掉。

女声2：现在是不是可以看一下这期节目的留言？

女声1：好的，我看一下手机……大家的反响很不错。这位晚上吃的是辛拉面，一个人吗？一个人吃饭也要吃好哦。这位的煎蛋很漂亮，比白菜道士的手艺好多了，哈哈哈……她又捏我脸了。

女声2：“这期听上去两位都很开心，所以听的人也会跟着幸福”，谢谢这位朋友，今晚真的很高兴。

女声1：“第三年希望白菜道士和Olaf都能身体健康，一起做更好的节目”，谢谢你！希望purple radio的听众们也都健健康康。

女声2：“为什么不是Olaf的生日月份加上白菜道士的出生天数？”啊，因为反过来就是二月二十九号，只能四年过一次纪念日了。

女声1：真正的原因是二月的时候我们还没有准备好上线。

女声2：“平时推特账号是谁管理得比较多？我们的问题都是谁回复的呢？”这个很好区别。字很多很话痨的都是Olaf——

女声1：只回复emoji的肯定是白菜道士。所以其实是共同管理。这位说：“虽然都是女性的声音，但两位的声音特别好分辨，听过两三期之后就能认出来了。可能天生适合在一起做电台吧？”

女声2：是的哟，我们俩非常配。

女声1：啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……白菜道士说得对。

女声2：这里还有个问题……嗯？

女声1：——好啦，时间差不多了。这一期我们闲扯了很多东西，虽然没有什么实质性内容，但两个主播都很开心，希望远方的大家也能有个好心情。

女声2：嗯。最后还是那段话：欢迎订阅purple radio，同时欢迎关注我们的官方推特。每期节目的剪辑版会上传到苹果播客和spotify，各种链接会放在节目的文案后。

女声1：一首歌后将结束本期节目。请欣赏：I won’t hurt you，来自the west coast pop art experimental band。大家晚安！

女声2：晚安咯。

（音乐）

-

**[OFF]**

“刚刚是什么问题你不让我看？”

“啊——问我俩是不是情侣的……”

“那你干嘛不给我回答！”

“因为、因为……嗳！那我待会儿去回复那个问题？”

“怎么回复？”

“说今天其实也是我们俩在一起三周年。”

“这还差不多……真的好困……你亲我一下。”

她在她唇上吻出“啵“的一声。

“晚安。三周年快乐。”


End file.
